Confused Lives
by Ayeka Huromoto
Summary: A story about how two girls' lives change. It mainly focuses on one character. She falls in love with a student at Hogwarts, and many fall in love with her. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Entering the Wizard world

Alli Stine and her best friend, Alex Parker, were having a sleepover one night. They stayed at Alex's house that night. They were talking about people they knew in school when a loud crash was heard. Alli opened the window and looked around. Right below the window were three people floating on broomsticks. The three people flew in and dismounted their brooms after Alli moved. Alli and Alex exchanged glances before fainting. The two males walked over and checked Alli and Alex. A few minutes later, Alli woke up. She stood up as Alex woke up and did the same.  
"Alli, Alex, are you two alright?" a redheaded boy asked.  
"I'm okay," Alex replied.  
"Me too. Who are you three?" Alli said.  
"How do you know our names?" Alex said.  
"I'm Hermione Granger. My fellow students are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," the girl replied, pointing to the guys as she said their names.  
"We can't tell you why we know your names yet. We have to get you two out of here though," Harry said. He mounted his broom and flew out the window, stopping right outside.  
"Aren't you afraid you're going to fall?" Alli said, looking a little uneasy.  
"No, I've been flying for a long time. Come on, Alli. You can ride with me," Harry replied, holding his hand out to her. She hesitantly took it and climb onto the back of the broom. She put her arms around him and held on tightly. She didn't really like heights. Harry smiled and did some loops. She held on tighter with each one. He eventually stopped and led the others to Hogwarts. Alex was riding with Ron.  
Halfway to their destination, they were attacked by a strong wizard. They dodged his attacks and flew lower. They reached Hogwarts and ran inside quickly. Harry took Alli's hand and led them into the Great Hall. Alli held Alex's hand as they looked around. All eyes were on them. They reached a long table where a lot of adults were sitting. The man sitting in the middle stood up.  
"Come with me you two. Alli, Alex, don't be afraid. You aren't in trouble," he said. "You three may join your classmates." They nodded and left. Alli and Alex followed the man into a large office. He told them to sit down and get comfortable. They did as they were told and watched him.  
"Sir, why are we here?" Alli asked.  
"Alli, Alex, you two aren't who you think you are. Alli your real name is Luna Stine. You're my granddaughter. Alex, your real name is Apolla Potter. You're Harry's cousin. Both of you are sorceresses. I want both of you to attend Hogwarts. It's the safest place for you two to be," he replied. They nodded and stood up as he did. "By the way, my name is Professor Dumbledore," he added. He led them back to the Great Hall. "Everyone, I have an announcement. We have two new students joining us today. Their names are Luna Stine and Apolla Potter. They will be joining Gryffindor. Harry, Ron, Hermione, I expect you three to help them get used to things here. That is all," he said. Luna and Apolla walked over to the other three as the other students applauded.  
"Great, she's family. That's just my luck," Harry said as Luna and Apolla stood behind him.  
"Yeah, I am you cousin. Is that a bad thing?" Apolla said, making him jump. Luna looked a little upset, but she tried to hide it.  
"Wait, I thought Alli was Apolla. I'm confused," Harry replied.  
"No, I'm Luna. I'm Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter," Luna replied.  
"Yes, and I'm your cousin, Apolla, Harry," Apolla told him.  
"Too bad she's related to you, Potter. She's a babe," a cold voice from behind them said.  
"Go away, Malfoy. No one wants you here," Harry said, standing up and facing him.  
"Why don't we ask her?" Malfoy replied, putting his arm around Luna.  
  
"Get away from her!" Harry exclaimed. Luna elbowed Malfoy hard in the stomach. He backed away, glaring at both of them, and walked back to his table. Apolla was already sitting next to Ron, so Luna sat next to her. Harry sat down next to Luna and put his arm around her waist hesitantly. She smiled and blushed.  
"Don't worry. I'd never hurt you," she told him.  
"That's good to hear. You're really beautiful, you know," he told her.  
"No, I'm not," she replied, blushing.  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not. There are lots of people prettier than me. Like that girl for instance," she replied, pointing to a girl at a different table.  
"That's Cho Chang. Harry had the biggest crush." Ron said, stopping when he saw Harry glaring at him.  
"I've got some competition then," Luna said, laughing.  
"No, you don't," Harry told her, pulling her closer. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled, blushing slightly. After a little while, she fell asleep. Harry picked her up and carried her to her dormitory. He stopped at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
"Password?" the fat lady said.  
"Oh no, I don't know the password," Harry said. He set her down and sat down next to her, waiting for someone to come. She stirred but didn't wake up. Harry moved her slowly to a position where she could rest her head on his lap. "She's so small but so perfect," Harry thought. A Gryffindor prefect showed up.  
"Why are you out here, Harry?" he asked.  
"I don't know the password," Harry replied, picking Luna up and standing up.  
"Alright, it's 'Flibbertigibbet,'" he told Harry. The portrait opened, and the prefect helped Harry get Luna through the small crawl space.  
"It's a good thing she's small," Harry said after they got her through. He picked her up again, walked to a couch by a large fire, and set her down.  
"Get some rest, Harry. You deserve it," the prefect said before going upstairs to his dormitory.  
Harry sat down on the floor next to the couch, watching her. An older student walked in and stood behind Harry.  
"Hey Harry. How is the small beauty?" the student said.  
"Hey Wood. I think she's alright," Harry said, standing up and facing Wood. Luna woke up and looked at them.  
"Where am I now? Today is so confusing," she said, sitting up.  
"You're in the Gryffindor common room," Harry replied.  
"In other words, it's the den of the house. I'm Oliver Wood by the way," Wood said. He took her hand and kissed it politely.  
"Nice to meet you, Oliver. I'm pretty sure you know my name," she said, laughing. Both of them laughed, and they sat down on the couch with Luna in the middle.  
"Wood, when is the next Quidditch match?" Harry asked.  
"I'm not sure. The teachers haven't told us. Rumor has it Quidditch won't take place this year. They say that another event will take place," he replied. 


	2. The Dark Lord Appears

Ok, I know the first chapter was a bit confusing, but I hope this one isn't as bad. I wrote this part before the 5th book came out, so I didn't have a clue what else to put. I think I just threw in ideas and characters.hope ya still like it.I kinda do lol. By the way, sorry about the long wait. I had to get in the mood to type this up again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of those characters. I do however own Luna and Apolla.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Dark Lord Appears  
  
"I think I know what you two are talking about. The TriWizard Tournament is taking place this year. I've heard of it. I also saw a paper in grandfather's office that had it written on it. Seems pretty important," Luna said.  
"It's probably not as important as Quidditch," Wood said.  
"It's definitely not as important as your life, Luna," Harry said, putting his arm around her. She smiled, blushing again.  
"Oh please. You make me sick," a cold voice said from behind them. They all stood up and turned around. They saw a dark wizard that had snakelike eyes.  
"Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed, putting his arms around Luna as if protecting her. Oliver seemed to be shaking. Luna stepped in front of both of them.  
"Leave them alone! Take me if you want! Just leave them alone!" she shouted as the professors entered.  
"Fine, I will," he said, grabbing Luna.  
"Let her go at once!" Dumbledore shouted.  
"Why would I listen to you?" he asked. He pointed his wand at Luna.  
"Don't you dare hurt her, Tom," Dumbledore said.  
"I won't. I've had my eyes on this beauty for a while. She can be my evil bride," Voldemort replied.  
"I'll never marry you," Luna said. She elbowed him in the stomach, freeing herself from his grasp. She quickly moved away, but she stayed in front of everyone else. He pointed his wand at her, glaring.  
"You'll regret that. Avada.," he said, pointing his wand at her.  
"Hold it right there!" someone shouted from behind him. Voldemort turned around and saw the other man pointing a wand straight at him.  
"Who are you?" Voldemort asked.  
"Remus Lupin. Drop your wand," he replied. Voldemort dropped his wand and backed away from it. Remus tied him up and gagged him. Harry and Oliver checked on Luna, who was freaking out a little.  
"Nice to see you again, Lupin," Harry said.  
"Nice to be here again. How is she, Harry?" he replied.  
"I think she'll be fine."  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Luna said.  
"Granddaughter, you continue to amaze me," Dumbledore told her.  
"I'll take that as a compliment, grandfather," she replied. They hugged each other, and Dumbledore checked to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
"Luna, you're bleeding," Oliver said, being the first to see a large scratch on her arm.  
"That won't get healed. You'll bleed to death," Voldemort said, laughing evilly. Lupin gagged him again and walked over to Luna.  
"Little one, how do you get into so much trouble?" he asked Luna. She shrugged and fell to her knees.  
"She's losing a lot of blood. Someone get Madam Pompfrey. We need to hurry," Dumbledore said as he and Lupin kneeled down beside her. Oliver left to get the nurse.  
"Grandfather, I don't think there's enough time. I don't think I can last much longer.," she said, trailing off at the end. She collapsed, barely breathing. Oliver returned with the nurse. The nurse did everything that she could, but nothing healed her. Everyone realized Luna was dying.  
"Professor, she's not going to die, is she?" Harry asked, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Hopefully, she won't, but no one is sure," he replied. Unfortunately, a few minutes later, Luna died. Voldemort cackled coldly before Lupin gagged him once again.  
  
Ok, that's it for now. Is this the end of Luna? Will Voldemort get his way? Find out in the next chapter. Please review! 


End file.
